1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to latch devices, and more particularly, latch devices for removable battery packages for portable electronic products.
2. Background Art
Portable electronic devices, such as two-way radios, telephones, electronic games and personal data assistants for example, often have removable battery packages for supplying power. In many such configurations, a removable battery package is secured to a host electronic device by a latch system. The latch system ordinarily includes a portion situated on the battery package, and a portion situated on the host device. These portions then mate together to secure the battery package to the host device.
In one prior art approach, the latch system includes a catch on the battery package that engages a movable latch member on the host device. A user removes the battery package from the host device by pushing on the movable latch member to disengage the latch member from the catch. One problem with this approach is the cost of repair when the movable latch member on the host device is defective or is otherwise damaged. The host device must often be disassembled to replace the movable latch member, which can result in substantial expense.
Additionally, although the primary function of latch assemblies is to retain the battery to the electronic device, battery latches are typically required to perform multiple tasks as well. For example, the latch is used to ensure a snug, rattle-free fit between the battery and the electronic equipment. Furthermore, the latch often carries the burden of providing drop protection for the entire battery assembly. The difficulty associated with latch design optimization is compounded by often-competing design requirements. For example, while the latch should be designed to provide a snug fit between the battery assembly and the equipment housing (i.e., preventing disengagement when the product is dropped), the user must be able to engage and disengage the battery housing with minimal effort.
Manufacturers of portable electronic equipment are constantly trying to improve latch designs to meet these aforementioned requirements, often under cost and manufacturing constraints. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,607,792, issued to Garcia et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,729, issued to Phelps, III et al., each describe removable battery packages that incorporate reliable and efficient button latch assemblies for portable electronic devices. These patents are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Still, not withstanding these patents, design constraintsxe2x80x94like space restrictionsxe2x80x94within the battery pack sometimes preclude the use of these reliable latches. It would be therefore be desirable to have a similar type of latch mechanism that is as reliable and can be used in design environments where space is a premium.